Quiet The Mind
by Germany11
Summary: Batman is aware that Gotham City no longer needs him to be Batman after Crane exposed his identity. Before he can start a new, he sees Joker one last time. *Batman/Joker, *One-Shot


_**((A/N: So I am accepting any and all BatJokes fanfic prompts on Tumblr. If you want to leave me a prompt feel free to send me one on my Tumblr account BadgerDame.**_

 _ **Anon asked for Arkham Knight BatJokes.))**_

Batman stood on a rooftop overlooking the city that no longer could be meant for him. After so many years of fighting, years of effort, just one night had changed everything. Overcoming conflicts that would have broken a lesser man than him. Sacrifices that he made in his day life in his pursuit of Justice were now fore-naught. Everything he had worked for came to a grinding halt the second his identity was revealed to all of Gotham. Crane may have been defeated, his master plan failed, but in the end he had won at destroying the symbol that was Batman. For how could there be a Batman if everyone knew that the symbol was nothing more than a billionaire orphan?

When Joker had died that was the start to the end of everything he knew. It tore into the depths of his soul and changed him. Bruce couldn't tell any of his allies how much that loss had affected him but, perhaps they had already knew all along. It was a tipping point in the order of balance that kept Gotham City afloat. Without the Joker then this city demanded there be no more Batman. The city itself seemed to thrive on their conflict with each other and couldn't sustain itself the moment that battle of order and chaos had reached its natural conclusion.

In Joker fashion he didn't leave Batman unscathed in his departure from their playground. Leaving behind remnants of himself on Bruce's psyche in the form of Titan induced hallucinations. Illusions that nearly consumed every fiber of his being for good. If the hallucinations of the Joker had his way, Batman would not be standing here now. At least not his true self anyways. Each dose of fear toxin had pushed Joker's influence upon him even more. Breaking apart his will to fight against the murderous impulses he kept at bay. In the end, it was Crane who had allowed Batman the chance to take his mind back, locking away Joker for good. At least he wondered if it would be for good.

Even turning his back on just a figment of his mind had stripped his heart raw. Bringing back all the layers of grief that in his denial he tried to shield himself from. If Joker was alive he would have laughed at the irony. That was the problem. Joker wasn't alive and Batman wasn't fully alive. Not really. Not anymore. Joker for years had reinforced that there was an unbreakable bond between the two of them and perhaps the clown had been right all along. The Dark Knight couldn't allow the Joker mindset to take over however, for if he did then Gotham's streets would be piled with corpses. Deep down hidden under years of denial what terrified him was how simple it would have been for him to become what the Joker had always wanted and viewed him to be.

Now, though even winning his mental struggle had been in vain. Joker may not have won but in dying it allowed everything else they both fought for to be destroyed. Bruce knew that he would have never been unmasked if Joker had been around. The psychopath just wouldn't have allowed such a thing to happen. It would have ruined the clowns fun and the villains Gotham created knew that when he was alive. No one would have been able to risen to power of that magnitude when Joker ran the streets. When all was said and done because of Joker, Batman was able to flourish into the protector Gotham needed.

Batman had a protocol in place for this very situation but as he gazed at the city, enacting it was becoming more difficult. Leaving behind the life he had built wasn't an effortless choice. Gotham needed something new to fill the streets that he grappled from roof top to rooftop now. A new type of symbol to protect its citizens and Batman just wasn't the one to do that anymore. Gotham would survive, this city would force upon new roles that needed to be filled. No matter who had to suffer in the process. When this putrid city needed a hero it forced an eight year old child to watch his parent's gun downed in front of him. Creating Batman in his parent's blood and molding him into what it wanted. Then when it needed a villain it allowed an unknown man to fall into a vat of chemicals to fight remerge and fight the Bat. A cycle that would take on different forms in the future but always needed to exist.

Before that would happen, Bruce would take his moment to reminisce in his melancholy. His city owed him that much. Lives that would have been snuffed out with no mercy were saved because of him. Batman had truly left his mark on this city and despite how all of his endeavor had ended, his legacy would remain. Allies would continue to fight the good fight and villains would continue their pursuits for destruction. None of what he had accomplished was truly meaningless and that would have to be enough for him. Footsteps were heard from behind and blue eyes started to turn acidic green. Not turning to look as he had already knew who was now standing next to him he sighed.

"You're brooding more than usual, darling? Tell me what's got that cape of yours in a mess?" Joker spoke softly next to him as he looked over their city.

"You shouldn't be here." He wasn't even sure if he spoke out loud.

Joker intertwined his fingers with the Bat. Against all his better restraint, Bruce held on tightly to the hand in his. Not wanting to let go in a desperate attempt to not have the clown disappear from his life again.

"Batsy, did you really think you could just lock me away in that batty crazed mind of yours forever?" Joker purred as if he was talking to a lover.

Did he honestly think he could do just that? Locking Joker away in a cell had never worked in life, so how could it possibly work in his mind? Batman should have known that just like Arkham had been a revolving door for the Joker that any attempt he made would have the same result.

"No," Batman paused as his green eyes looked upon the same color as the Joker's own. "You can't be contained."

Red stained lips grinned at that confession and he nuzzled his head against the Bats armored shoulder.

"Took you long enough to figure that out, didn't it?" Joker snickered. "It was an adorable attempt on your part. But, what can I tell you, Bat, I couldn't just leave my best friend all by his lonesome."

That's exactly what Joker had done to him. He left and wouldn't be coming back. Batman had been there when the madman's body was cremated. Stood there even when the scent of burning flesh was nauseating to his senses. Expecting for the Clown to just appear months later as if his death had been one big gag on Batman's expense. With that green hair and smile way to huge asking for him to come out and play. That never happened and all Batman had been stuck with was a taunting lie of what would never be reality.

"You did leave me alone. You died," He breathed out and felt a lump in his throat. "None of this is real. You aren't real. Just a reminder of what I knew you to be."

"It's amusing how much you forget that you're the one who killed me," Joker rolled his eyes. "Bat, if you wanted to keep me around longer you shouldn't have dropped the cure. You're the one to blame for forcing me to walk off stage."

"I didn't kill you," Batman shook his head to get the image of his last moments before Joker died from resurfacing all over again. "I told you that I would have saved you."

Joker went silent after that and when Bruce felt the clown start to remove his hand he tried to stop him from doing so. A sadden sigh left the clown as he shook his head in pity. White gloved hands placed themselves on his shoulders and pulled him to turn his body to face the clown. Batman didn't fight the action and as he looked at the frown on that chalk white face that usually had more mirth than what should be psychically possible, his heart seemed to break once more.

"My poor little favorite playmate, you really are hurting aren't you?" There was concern dripping in his tone that Bruce was sure he was feigning. "Don't worry your pointy ears, I'm as real as you want me to be. We'll be together again, If you just stop fighting me." His tone become dangerous as green eyes narrowed at Bruce.

Batman took a step back away from the Joker and the clowns arms fell to his side as they both stared each other down. Gotham may have not needed him as Batman anymore but, that didn't mean he would have given in to the clown's request. Doing so would be disastrous and just went against his inner nature.

"No. I can't." He stood his ground against the hallucination.

"Can't or won't?" Joker spoke deadly low.

"Both, If I stopped fighting you-"

"If you stopped then you wouldn't be so gloomy, dear. Take it from me, you won't live long with all that stress you're dealing with," Joker's demeanor changed with a fit of giggles. "I may be the one who's dead between the two of us, but, that doesn't make what I said less valid. You should listen to what I'm saying, you aren't exactly handling things any better than I could if our positions were reversed."

"If you're in charge then you'll kill people." Batman argued a moot point.

Joker took a step closer and Batman didn't step back. The clown splayed his hand against the symbol of the Bat and batted his eyelashes as he looked up into green eyes that resembled his own.

"I've always killed people, Batsy," He taunted. "That's nothing new."

"You'll kill the people I care about." Stating the obvious as he glared down at the maniac.

Scoffing, Joker tapped his fingers against the Bats armored chest.

"Our little world isn't big enough for anyone but the two of us," grinning up at the Dark Knight. "I've always done you a favor by taking on that job of removing pests when you brought them into our games."

Hearing how the clown viewed all the pain he had caused on Jason and Barbara made his fists clench. Hitting a hallucination would accomplish nothing but standing around and listening to the insane nonsense that Joker spewed he didn't have to do. Stepping back, much to the psychopath's irritation, he was ready to glide into the city below and leave the Joker behind for good. If even leaving a figment of his mind was even possible, which he doubted.

"This isn't a game, it never has been." He spoke more to the air than the Joker.

"Is that so? Then why did you always come out and play with me? Hmm" Joker returned to his side in an instant. Insistent on having his opinion be heard.

"To stop you." Batman affirmed.

"How long will you be telling yourself that lie of yours? If you wanted to stop me, you would have killed me years ago," Joker leaned his arm against him. "You enjoyed fighting yours truly but, when I was no longer around it broke you. I know everything that you hide from yourself, Bat. No point in trying to deny it."

What could he even respond to that? Knowing anything he said would be a lie. Opting to not respond instead. True, he didn't kill the Joker during many opportunities that he could have. But, that was because of his code. To prevent himself from crossing a line he could not come back from. Joker had taunted him for years of how alike they were. Pushing, the Dark Knight to his limits and each time Batman succeed in staying true to his code. Feeling the clown tug on his cape he sighed deeply.

"No point in running off, Brucie, when where ever you go, I can easily follow."

Batman took a deep breath, closing his eyes for a moment in an attempt of some resemblance of peace. His mind in an enteral conflict of either letting go or continuing to fight against the Joker's influence even more so. God, he was exhausted. How easy could it be to just give in and let Joker take the reins. As tempting as it was, he knew that just wasn't in him to do so. Shaking his head he took a steady breath.

"Bats?" Joker let go of his cape and took a step back. "Bruce?" His voice cracked a little as the clowns enthusiasm left him.

When, Batman turned to look at him and green eyes were now their original blue, Joker shook his head frantically.

"Don't say it," The clown hissed with venom. "You don't need to be alone.." Joker reached his hand out towards the once hero of Gotham. "We both don't need to be alone."

Bruce could feel his heart ache. Was it his pain or the clowns he was feeling? He wasn't sure but if he had to bet his entire fortunate he was sure the feeling between them was mutual. Neither one of them wanted him to say what he had to say. It was an inevitability they both have been trying to avoid since Joker's death.

"I can't be Batman," Joker lowered his hand when Bruce spoke. His voice was but a whisper but that didn't matter as the statement resonated like thunder to them both. "Our city doesn't have room for either of us anymore."

Joker just stood there. Not even blinking as green eyes looked only into blue. Leaving, Bruce to only guess what the clown was feeling. He knew this wasn't truly the Joker but at the same time it felt even harder saying the words because it really wasn't him. The real Joker would have protested such an assertion violently with repercussions for Gotham if Bruce ever dared utter the words he just spoke. This Joker seemed to not even be able to handle any of this.

Batman closed his eyes and focused his mind and when he opened them, they were no longer on the roof overlooking the city. Now the Clown and the Bat were where he had originally locked the Joker away. The cell door open for the clown to be locked away for good. Blue eyes looked into green and he saw the malice mixed with pain etched into them. Capturing him where he stood and the worst part is Joker had no real inkling of what Batman was about to do for them.

Before, Batman could speak, Joker beat him to it. "I'm not going to be forgotten about, Bruce. You can't lock me away and pretend I never existed. We have been through too much together for that to ever happen. If you think for one seconds that-"

Batman stepped forward and placed his hands on Joker's shoulder, stopping the tirade that was about to become a storm. Acidic green glared at him and his grip tightened ever so slightly.

"Trust me." Was all he could say.

The clown's eyes widen as his mouth went agape at such an implication. Batman allowed him to take the time to process his words. Watching as Joker's chest inhaled and exhaled slowly.

"It won't be like last time," he tried to add to the growing silence between them. "I already said I can't contain you, but, this might be better. For you."

When Joker gave a small nod, Bruce knew he could continue. With caution, he turned, with his arm hooked with the clowns he walked to the cell. Joker's body stiffened between them and so he allowed his fingers to rub softly in encouragement for Joker would know this time he wouldn't hurt him. Wouldn't leave him to a fate that the clown feared and gave Bruce back control over his own body. When they were in front of the cell, Joker stopped moving forward.

"If you're planning something I won't like, Bat, you'll live to regret it when I get control. I'll make you watch every nasty thing I'll do to this city and you won't have a choice but to sit back and enjoy the show."

"I know." Batman knew the threat was a very plausible outcome. But he was confident enough that Joker wouldn't mind too much of what he was planning.

"Do you, _really_?" Joker hissed through clenched teeth.

Batman knew there would be no way to convince Joker to go willingly through that cell again. There was only one way he could and it was one of the most risky plays in their power play he could ever do. Resigning himself to whatever outcome became of this action, he took a deep breath before letting go of Joker's arm and stepping through the cell first. Knowing if Joker wanted to, he could slam the door on him forever as Bruce had tried to do to him. Joker seemed more than hesitant as he contemplated the Bats actions.

"Is this a joke?" Joker asked dryly. Though his gaze glanced between the Bat and the cell door and Batman knew that Joker was contemplating exactly what he feared could happen.

He didn't answer but the look he gave the clown seemed to be an answer enough as Joker followed his lead. The cell door closed behind them and all was silent. Darkness encompassing them with no end in sight as Batman moved forward, Joker holding on to his shoulder to follow suit. The sound of rain slowly made its presence to the both of them known. Welcoming them both like an old friend. Like the many fights on rooftops in stormy weather of their past. Concrete floor beneath them soon transformed to grass and the sound of voice echoing the closer they got. Joker's grip went slack on his shoulder and Batman knew the clown was feeling the same things he was.

 _See there were these two guys in a lunatic asylum..._

The old joke that cemented the foundation of their entire relationship was like a whisper in the wind. One bad day that ended with the two of them laughing together despite all the horrors. A point that Joker did his very best to make again and again. The darkness of their environment of the cell leaving them behind. All they could hear was the whole joke as they now stood where they had so many years ago. One moment in time where they were more connected with each other than they had ever been before. Where it didn't matter who they were and what they stood for and were able to laugh at the irony of what their lives have become.

 _You'd turn it off when I was half way across..._

Batman turned to face the Joker who had a solemn look on his countenance. He wondered if just for a moment he made the wrong choice.

"Why here, Bruce?" Joker's voice was very soft. As the rain dripped from his hair and stained his suit.

"Because I've been thinking lately about you and me. About what's going to happen to us in the end."

"It ended how you expected it to, Batsy," Joker smiled his familiar smile. Wrapping his arms around Batman's shoulders, as his forehead nuzzled against the Bats forehead. "Still that doesn't answer my question. Don't make me ask again, darling."

A pause.

"How do you feel about that night so long ago?"

Joker _tsked_ , giggling as he shook his head slightly. "Answering a question with a question, how very predictable of you, Bat."

"Joker."

" _Shh_ , I'll answer sweetums. That night was one of my favorites, not only did I get to paralyze that bat-fake," Batman felt his chest tighten with guilt at the thought but didn't interrupt. "But, I also got to hear your laugh for the first time. It really made my long stay in Arkham so much more worthwhile being able to think back on that night. Now, Bruce, I believe I asked you a question first." Joker batted his eyelashes at him and he knew he had to answer him.

"This is all I can give you. This one good day for you for as long as you want it." Batman said whole-heartedly.

"Getting sentimental, Bat?" Joker laughed but it wasn't mocking.

"Perhaps, I am," There was a slight hesitation, before he spoke up again. "I have to go."

Joker looked up at the Bat as the leaned their foreheads together. Their breath mingling with each other as the Bat placed his hands on the clown's hips. Embracing each other in all the darkness of their lives together. Memories of blood and violence but a co-dependency that neither could ever escape. For them, this is all they could ever have anymore. Gotham didn't need Batman without the Joker. They both understood that. Joker had been saying it for years that they couldn't live without each other and that assessment had been proven true. This was all Batman could ever do for the last remains of the Clown Prince of Crimes legacy.

"Before you go flying off Dark Knight, just one more thing."

Bruce couldn't speak as red stained lips connected with his. It was probably the most insane thing he has ever done as his own lips deepened the kiss. No doubt more insane than dressing as a Bat and going out night after night to fight crime. Kissing a figment of his own mind, let alone the Joker was insane enough. In actuality that's the most likely conclusion of why he did it. This wasn't the Joker. The clown had died and Bruce had against his better judgement wished they had more time together. More chances of changing their fate, like he tried to do so very long ago. So he allowed his grip to tighten on the clown's waist. Allowed himself to part his lips for the demanding tongue. This is what they needed from each other. Like laughter they once shared, this was their last good day they could ever have. Just one last chance to be as close to the Joker that he could never get, never allow to happen in his life again. Insanity was truly just one bad day and his bad day wasn't just his parent's death but, when Joker had left him alone in the world as well. Gotham had taken everything from the both of them. However, it couldn't interfere with their goodbye. When they pulled away, breathing heavily, Joker spoke first.

" _Stay_." Joker's voice sounded desperate.

"I _can't_." It cut him deeply as the words slipped out. He kept his eyes close for he knew if he looked into those acidic green he would never be able to leave this part of his mind again.

"I _know_ , Batsy. Doesn't mean that I don't want it to be true," Joker gave a small chuckle. "Just don't _forget_ about me."

"I _never_ could." That was a fact they both knew, for how could the Bat of Gotham ever forget about his long standing relationship with the one person who understood him more than anyone ever could?

Bruce opened his eyes and he was no longer with the Joker. No longer in a memory so long ago. He would never again hear the laughter that haunted his dreams at night. Battles over order and chaos wouldn't take form in a murderous clown and a justice seeking Bat. Everything around him felt so silent. His chest felt tight with the ache of no longer being able to see chalk white skin, forest green hair that was so soft to touch, Joker was forever gone to him. Locked away in a memory, he would never open the door to enter again. Gotham just couldn't allow such a thing to happen. Giving the Joker up for good. To one day not dwell on a grief that he knew might always plague him to he died. For the first real time in his life he truly felt alone in the world. Their time together was truly up for good and now everything in his mind felt eerily quiet.


End file.
